I will never stop being in love with you
by xJo93x
Summary: Tvd one shot episode 4x11 What happens after Stefan tells Elena he's not in love with her.


_**This is my first oneshot hope you guys like it! :) I promise I'll update "And now its too late." by the end of this week I'm sorry I started classes again its been a little crazy don't think i forgot.**__**:)**_

_**A/N: The whole Rebekah and Stefan thing didn't happen in this, and Elena telling Jeremy to kill Kol didn't happen I really want to see how that works out.**_

"You don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you." Stefan said hurtfully.

Elena was taken aback but Stefan's comment, her heart felt shattered, broken beyond repair. How she felt right now, was a feeling she never wanted anyone to feel and that's exactly how she made Stefan feel.

"I'll let Damon know you stopped by." He said emotionless.

Elena holding back tears just nodded, walked back to her car, and drove off.

All the way home the tears threatening to spill out blurred her vision.

Elena laid in bed that night crying for hours until she fell asleep.

**_ XXXX_**

The next morning Elena drove back to the Salvatore house knowing Stefan wouldn't be there. She needed to talk to Damon, she went down to the cellar and noticed Damon passed out on the cellar floor.

"Damon I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"Please wake up." She demanded.

Damon moaned.

"Damon, I'm sorry I can't-"

"Elena…please let me out of here." He murmured.

"I can't Damon, you almost killed Jeremy." She told him.

He turned to face her. "I'm fine now. I promise I wont hurt him."

"I can't take that risk Damon, I'm sorry." She said surprised with herself before leaving the cellar. That was the first time in a long time Elena had said "No." to Damon. She didn't think she was able to trust him under Kol's compulsion.

She needed to clear her mind, she needed to leave Mystic falls for a couple a days.

She need to get away from everyone, from trying to find this cure, she needed to be by herself, so she decided to go back to the lake house.

Once she arrived back home, in a hurry she grabbed the biggest bag she could find and dumped some clothes in there.

"Going somewhere?" Jeremy asked walking into her room.

"I just need to clear my head, I'll be gone for a couple of days." She said grabbing her toothbrush from the bathroom.

"With Damon?" He asked.

"No Jer." She said annoyed.

"Cause no matter how far you take him, he will always come back and try to kill me." He said equally as annoyed

"Does the sire bond have you so messed up, that you really can't see that?" He said angrily.

"I'm not going to be with Damon!" She yelled.

"Once I'm gone you can go ahead and check for yourself. He won't be able to hurt you; Stefan drained him of his blood he can barely move." She said breathless.

"Go right ahead and take that risk, if you don't believe me." She said full of rage.

"I'm sorry for what happened Jeremy, and I know it's hard to trust me right now, but believe me when I tell you this, I'm going to be by myself." She calmly said.

**_XXXX _**

Elena made herself some tea and sat back on the couch to read her book. This is the most normal she felt since becoming a vampire; she finally felt control over herself over her decisions just yesterday she would of let Damon out of that cellar. Now she was afraid of what Damon was capable of under Kol's compulsion. She still loved Damon, but the need to be with him was gone. All the feelings she had, everything she thought was real she doesn't know if they were anymore. A few weeks ago she told Damon how being in love with Stefan felt like barely a memory, but all those memory suddenly came flooding back. She grabbed her blanket and sat outside on the porch, staring out onto the lake. When she was here was Stefan she felt safe, happy, she had hope even with all insanity that was going on in her life. Now she was hopeless, she felt lost. All these thoughts running through her mind drove her insane so she headed back inside, to get some sleep.

**_XXXX _**

When she woke up, she had a sense she wasn't alone. She grabbed a stake from the closet before searching the whole house, her fangs bearing from her mouth. She checked every room and found no one. She was just being paranoid she thought, she grabbed her book and her blanket and headed back outside.

"Stefan?" She said when she noticed someone standing by the lake.

"Wait." She said before he was able to leave.

He turned towards her but never moved.

"I went to see Damon this morning." She said nervously.

"He told me to let him out of the cellar and I didn't." She walked towards him anxiously hoping he wouldn't walk away.

"Did you mean it when you said you're not in love with me anymore?" She swallowed hard. "Because I didn't Stefan, I'm still in love with you."

Stefan looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry about everything Stefan, I never wanted to hurt you." She intertwined her fingers in his. "I was confused, I still am. They only thing I know I'm not confused about is how much I love you Stefan."

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked again her voice cracking.

Tears fell down her face, when she didn't hear an answer.

She let go of his hand, but before she was able to leave she felt hands wrapping around her waist and lips crashing onto hers.

"I will never stop being in love with you Elena." He said. "Ever."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he carried her inside, his lips never leaving hers.

"I love you Stefan." She said playing with his hair.

"I love you babe." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"I love you, and want to be with you." She kissed him again.

"Forever." She looked up at him. "I don't want this cure Stefan, not of its going to complicate things between us, I don't want to satisfy Klaus or Kol." She rested her head on his chest in frustration.

"This is never ending." She sighed.

"One day this will all end." He said rubbing her cheek.

"But moments like right now, us being together. We have to learn how to enjoy that again."

"You're right." She said smiling up at him.

"I missed you." She put her hands under his shirt. "All of you." She said seductively.

"Did you really?" He teased.

"Mhhhmm." She hummed.

"How much?" He asked playing with her hair.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." She said pulling on his shirt.

"I'd really like that." He laughed.

**_XXXX_**

Elena laid on his chest and just stared at him.

Stefan smiled. "Its you and me babe. Always."

"Always. I love you Stefan." She said before drifting back to sleep.

_**Elena believing that Stefan wasn't in love with her broke the sire bond. Well at least in this story it did. Hope you guys liked it. :) **_

_**Comments and reviews are always appreciated. **_

_**Thanks for reading.  
**_


End file.
